User talk:WiseCrack
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 15:21, August 22, 2011 Re:Infoboxes Of course it's going to be slightly subjective. It's not meant to be super inclusive anyways and only a small sample size is supposed to be represented. Once again, it's to get to the point of the matter, in historical terms, the important generals. While the generals listed before are playable they do not contribute nearly as much to Wu from a bigger perspective. Most of the playable characters don't actually. The playable characters are more based on their popularity from the novel or pop fiction. Not based on their importance. Kyosei 17:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :The character and game pages already do this job and a good majority of the wiki has copious amounts of writing space dedicated to focusing on the games and how it is represented already. Even the opening paragraphs of each kingdom page briefly mentions their game representation. The point of all the faction pages has always been to give a more historical perspective. You yourself seem to support this by even adding to the multiple kingdoms pages fictional followers and specific groups/titles not mentioned in the games. Visitors of these pages have also preferred to see historical information in general as well as in-game info. While it is a low priority to cover the history of such subjects it is still what a good portion of our visitors also come here for. Kyosei 22:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Articles As much as we appreciate your help in adding more content to this site, I'd like you to know what our administrator has to say about these kinds of pages you're making. While it's good to see that you're enthusiastic about expanding the wiki, in the process you are leaving a lot of stub/incomplete articles in your wake. Do you could go back and finish them first before making more? Kyosei (talk) 15:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Please don't take this the wrong way, but try to flesh out some of the older articles we have instead of making skeleton pages with little information. All it will do is add more clutter, something we don't need or want. Thank you for reading this message. Humble Novice (talk) 02:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I will do my best to expand existing articles. --WiseCrack (talk) 02:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much for understanding our reasons. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Humble Novice (talk) 03:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Unwritten rule? "It's up to the visitors to decide" was the main reason for why certain wikis wanted to split from Wikia in the first place. When Wikia's Oasis skin was taking effect and was forced upon editors as they broke coding, Wikia's answer was a polite shrug of their shoulders and friendly encouragement to keep writing for them. Zeldapedia helped support a lot of the Wikia using Zelda fans who got tired of hearing their PR responses. I don't mind linking both, but to say that inter-Wikia is only course of action for courtesy's sake is dubious. Sake neko (talk) 03:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC)